


Compromised Operation

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung Week 2019 (SFW) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Not very risque, just more of a reminder that After End Yoosung has a healthy 'appetite', prompt: celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: Tempt fate enough times and inevitably, the universe will cash in--with no regard to ceremony or occasion.(Also known as: The hardest lesson for an Event Coordinator)





	Compromised Operation

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note on Jeonse arrangements [here](https://seoulistic.com/living-in-korea/want-to-get-an-apartment-in-korea-heres-some-must-knows/)

 

      Decorations sat neatly bundled, discreetly hidden within the pile of unpacked boxes stacked against the wall. The cake, finished perfectly by 4:17 AM, was tucked behind a row of juice cartons in the fridge.

      The gift was due to arrive in the afternoon, long after Yoosung would hopefully be at his office...which just left the ambitiously productive coordinator with about three hours to spare until the birthday boy would have to wake for the day. Eyeing another stack of boxes that had yet to be unloaded into their new apartment, she thought to divert some energy to that task but knew there would run a risk of disturbing Yoosung’s sleep—there was only so much she could blame on the cat.

     “Ah…sleep…”

     A shiver of exhaustion ripped through her core at the thought of sinking between the sheets at last—but there had only been so much time to make preparations for the surprise party, and they all unfortunately started around two hours after the affectionate blonde went to bed.

     As a result, this meant all the scheming was to occur in the scant window of time between approximately 2AM and 7:45AM. After a few years practice at planning such grand events for the RFA, a surprise birthday party seemed simple in comparison.

     However, she underestimated the difficulty of keeping things under wraps while living _with the target_.

     To make matters even more arduous, the event came on the heels of their very recent move into their new home a week before. Yoosung Kim, fresh from completing his internship period of his veterinary program, was understandably ecstatic over the achievement—as was his mother, who came bearing news that she would be able to negotiate an excellent interest rate and jeonse arrangement for a comparatively spacious officetel close to the clinic. While all the news was absolutely wonderful, having it all stacked into a narrow timeframe still made the process exhausting.

     So between the setup and unpacking that comes with relocation, adding the challenge of hidden event planning was more than a little wearisome. Still, today was the day—all that was left was keeping up the façade of normalcy until Yoosung left for work. And then, with any luck, a decent nap since the day had been cleared just for the celebration.

 

     It would be fine.

 

* * *

 

          As she stumbled off the couch to answer the door, _things were not fine._

     The shaking that had struck shortly after finishing the cake had returned tenfold despite the fifty minute nap, only now it was accompanied by a wave of nausea and a terrible headache.

     “Miss, are you all right? Should I call an ambulance?”

     “Ah, no, I’ll just go lay down—thank you very much…” 

     Even slightly nodding in gratitude to the courier was dangerous as the dizziness nearly overwhelmed her.  Reaching for the first-aid box, the woman took careful sips of water to ease the sleep aid and pain medication down her parched throat. Tears began to well up as the water hit her fragile stomach, but nothing scrambled back up her esophagus thankfully.

     After applying the cool gel patches to her straining shoulders, the woman took the package containing Yoosung’s present and slowly made her way down the hall, discarding clothes until she could crumple into bed. Before the pain or the medication completely took over, she made one last desperate effort with her waning energy and tapped at her phone, waiting for the reliable voice on the other end.

 

“Jaehee…I overdid it. I’m so sorry, but I need your help.”

_[“What do you mean? Are you…crying?”]_

“Not yet, but I’m physically and mentally at my limits. I finished the cake and decorations, and I’m texting you their location along with our address and door code. Do you think you can carry on with the rest of my checklist?”

_[“Yes, I’m certain that I can but…your voice…how much sleep have you gotten in the last day?”]_  

“…Maybe an hour so far.”  
  
_[“Email me everything you have and go to bed immediately! This is very serious, Yoosung will be so worried—“]_  
  
“Not if he doesn’t know—I’m way ahead of you! I took medication and I think if I can just get some uninterrupted sleep for the afternoon, I should be ok before the party tonight!”

_[“Please see that you do, you need to be careful with your health.”]_

“…Yes ma’am—Oh, Jaehee?”

_[“Yes?”]_

“Sorry about the mess, we still haven’t completely unpac—“

 

     There was light chuckling on the other end of the line as Jaehee dismissed the apology kindly.

 

_[“Enough of that; just tuck yourself in and I will manage the rest—after all, this is nothing compared to my average workload, especially with all the work you have already put into it.”]_

     Perhaps it was the intense pain behind her eyes, or being high-strung from sleep deprivation, but hearing Jaehee’s reassurance felt like a soothing balm and she almost sobbed in relief which was as good a cue as any to end the call.

“I owe you…so much…”

     There was another peal of soft laughter from the receiver.

_[“Just tell me ‘good night’ and rest well.”]_

“Good night, Jaehee.”

 

     With that, she did as promised and put the phone back on the charger before hugging Yoosung’s pillow to her, inhaling deeply until the sleeping pill took over.

* * *

 

     The first thing that struck her as odd was how dark it appeared to be behind the curtains. Stretching carefully to shake off the post-medication stiffness, she heard the familiar tribbling activation noise of the cat as it stirred behind her bent knees.

     Slowly sitting up, the woman clumsily stroked Lisa from head to tail while reaching for her phone…

* * *

 

      Despite the all the bustling about the living area as each guest quietly emptied the remainder of the unloaded boxes, Yoosung was pleased that everyone had managed to keep quiet enough for his exhausted sweetheart to recover peacefully. Even Jumin and Zen had managed to keep their bickering to low murmurs and hissed whispers, and Saeyoung had taken to busying himself quietly with the PC setup, headphones firmly encasing his ears as he entered what he defined as ‘work mode’. 

     As Jaehee had already gone through her portion of boxes with practiced efficiency, Yoosung welcomed her assistance in the kitchen as he was rather proud to show it off and receive guidance as he prepared dinner for everyone.

     Casting his eyes around the room, Yoosung couldn’t help the happy sigh that escaped him.

“Yoosung…?”

     The older woman tilted her head, curious of his observations.

“Ah, it’s nothing—I’m just…all the hard things I endured until now. I’m having that moment where I feel like ‘Yes, it was worth it’—that kind of feeling, you know?”

     Gently patting his shoulder, Jaehee smiled and nodded approvingly.

“Yes, I think I do. You have a lot to be proud of and I am very glad to see it for myself,” Jaehee praised softly; Zen rounded the counter to the kitchen, eager to fish out a drink but not before clapping Yoosung on the back.

“You said it well, Jaehee! Yoosung, your life is really coming together and we’re all really proud of you, man!”

     A comfortable warmth settled in his ears as Yoosung basked in the hard-earned recognition.

“Thanks, guys. It really means a lo—!”

“OH MY GOD!!!”

     Freezing at the sound of distress, Yoosung immediately dropped the tomato he was about to slice and weaved through his friends to run to the bedroom. Just as he opened the door, his girlfriend’s smaller frame stumbled into his.

“Y-Yoosung? What are you doing here?! You should be—!“

     Shushing her gently, Yoosung pressed her back into the room before shutting the door behind him. Truthfully, he wanted to be firmer, but he was too relieved to see her back on her feet after the much needed rest.

“I am right where I should be. Calm down and put on something comfortable so you can join us out there; I’m about to start dinner so you woke up at a great time!”

“’Us’? But I…Jaehee was supposed to..?”

     Yoosung took a deep breath, mustering his sternest expression for the explanation he was about to give.

“I came home at lunch to see you—and Jaehee was already here, trying to box the cake you made for me...and then she told me _why_ I shouldn’t disturb you. Honey…I appreciate your effort, but _please don’t ever_ do anything so risky again!”

     Her head sank with a groan; he had to press his lips together to subdue his smile as he lifted her chin.

“I’m sorry,’ she admitted guiltily, ‘I just really wanted to keep the momentum going since you’ve had all these major achievements and felt like your birthday should follow suit…”

     Unable to contain himself any longer, Yoosung gathered her into his arms, squeezing tightly.

“I thought it’d be some cute reason like that—and I love that you wanted it for me! But you know, it’s also been _really_ draining…so a little quiet is perfect right now too!”

“…Are you sure?”

     He couldn’t help the tiny grin that split his face; her face remained pressed into his shoulder even as she spoke and the hesitant words tickled his skin with pleasant warmth.

“Definitely—we both worked really hard and now we have a home together with Lisa, and all our friends came here to help us settle in properly. Not only that, but I finally have a bigger kitchen to make food for everyone! “

 

“…That was one of your favorite daydreams, now that I remember it…”

     Chuckling at her quiet reverie, Yoosung stroked the woman’s tresses in a soothing manner.

 

“Yep—and now it’s real. You helped me make it real…so that’s why you can’t work yourself to the bone like this anymore, ok? How can I celebrate anything if you hurt yourself in the process?”

     She stilled, face heating rapidly. He moved in for the finishing blow.

 

“Cutiieeee…my dreams can’t come true if you’re not enjoying them with me~” he crooned gently, pausing until he felt her body sag against his; Yoosung pressed a small kiss to her temple, satisfied in his victory as the silky arms wove around his middle.

 

“I really tried hard!’ she began to rant at herself, residual frustration fighting to be expressed.

     Yoosung felt hot tears seep into his shirt at the outburst, but did his best to hold his composure for her as she continued to vent.

‘—I was so close and you would have been surprised, but I tripped at the finish line!”

 

“I’m sure I would have been surprised—but you were getting maybe three or four hours of sleep for days, how could you not crack?”

     Yoosung pulled back slightly to see the angry pout, resisting the urge to kiss her salty cheeks for the moment.

 

“I had to call Jaehee and I wanted to cry like a baby!”

“If anyone understands being exhausted to tears, it’s definitely Jaehee-noona—“

“All the reservations I made are ruined!”

“I think she rescheduled them for Sunday, but you can ask her when you’re ready to come out, ok?” Yoosung offered helpfully as she wiped the aggravated tears. Gradually, her mood began to recede into manageable hiccups and then—

“…I think that’s it.”

“You think you got it all out of your system?”

     She nodded and he honestly tried not to laugh, but Yoosung couldn’t subdue the fawning smile…or the heated blush from claiming his entire face as she sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning backward, she arched her back in a bone-popping stretch before going limp.

     A brief moment of silence ended as she let out a grounding sigh. Passing his hand over the door handle to make sure it was locked; Yoosung released his own sigh of relief before clearing his throat.

“H-honey…what happened to your pajamas?”

     There was an awkward pause, but her expression remained neutral as though she’d decided there wasn’t enough energy to become flustered.

“…The pajamas are really just for your comfort,’ she confessed, eyes focused on the ceiling, ‘—I didn’t intend to be asleep when you came home, so I didn’t think anything about tossing them…so there’s one gross secret out of the wa—hey!”

     Looming into her field of vision, Yoosung looked anything but disgusted as he pressed his lips to hers, blanketing her with his warmth. When they broke apart, Yoosung grinned with thinly-veiled mischief lighting his eyes.

“I like this surprise too—but please put on something comfy for now and come out,” he whispered, peppering kisses along her brow. Giggling at the sensation, the woman wiggled out of the blonde’s grasp and toward the dresser.

“Ok—I’ll be ready to join your big day with everyone in about…five minutes?”

     Yoosung beamed as he returned to the door, undoing the lock.

“Perfect—I’ll hurry and get dinner finished so no one is sent home hungry!”

     Waiting until she pulled the sweater dress on, he readied himself to dart through the doorway after addressing the curious stare she gave him.

“…Don’t worry, we’ll have a proper party! Just make sure you eat a lot!”

     Despite the innocent delivery, her suspicion never wavered.

“…Why?”

     Yoosung stuck a foot into the doorway, looking over his shoulder.

“You need to recover your strength—there’s a lot more celebrating I want to do with you after they go home!”

     

     He stayed just long enough to watch the color fill her face before the pillow hit the door.

 

 


End file.
